sovereign_orderfandomcom-20200214-history
Book of Martyr Meletan
Written by Martyr Ederick Meletan, a paladin who served under Uther in the third war and survived the onslaught of the Scourge to tell the tale. He continued the saintly work of furthering the Faith and defending it until his last breath when he put up his last stand in 618 K.C on the fields of Hellfire in defense of his men. To this day, he stand a paragon to the Virtue of Tenacity. The book includes the Three Virtues in his eyes and several small stories as well. Chapter 1 – The Virtues Subtext 1 – Respect (1) The first being Respect, made of four characterizations. (2) The first of respect being that by Observerence. (3) TO respect through Observerence is to respect another based upon their perceived status. (4) A King is respected not because you know him, but because the position he holds. (5) The same is said for a man of the cloth, or even a commander. (6) Respect based on the observance of others position in the world. (7) This is to respect by Observerance. (8 ) The second being that by reverence. (9) The Light above all is respected, but why do we respect the Light? (10) That is through reverence, Respect of an power greater then ourselves which we revere, commends respect. (11) This is to respect by Reverence. (12) The third being that through fear. (13) Fear of repercussions can cause one to gain respect. (14) But use of fear can also cause disrespect and should not be used foolishly. (14) A commander may commend respect through fear, just enough to keep his men in line and create a cohesive unit. (15) However the same commander may commend the opposite if he exerts it excessively over his men. (16) This is to respect through Fear. (17) The fourth being that of the self. (19) The simplest, but most nessecery form of respect. (20) For if you do not respect yourself, then how can you commend respect from others? (21) A commander who does not respect himself will gain no respect from his men. (22) Neither will a shepherd of men gain respect from his flock should he not respect himself as the vicar of the Light on Azeroth. (23) This is respect of the self. (24) For without respect, one cannot truly learn the other virtues which build up from Respect. Subtext 2 – Tenacity (1) The second being Tenacity, the lifelong dedication to the mastery of the Light comprising of two characterizations. (2) The first of Tenacity being Acceptence. (3) Through Acceptence, the highest Knight to the lowest Acolyte must come to terms of these three simple facts. (4) One, that dedication to the Light is a lifelong process. (5) Even when old and grey, the true faithful will maintain the faith until the end when the Light’s embrace takes them into the other world. (6) Two, that complete Mastery of the Light is impossible to achieve. (7) Even a Paladin training since his youth on the edge of passing on into the Light will not have learnt all there is to know and master all there is to master. (8 ) Three, that there is always more one can do to improve themselves in sight of the Light. (9) The most youthful vivacious acolyte may do more to better themselves in the Light then a Paladin with age and seniority who has succumb to the vices of the world. (10) This is the Acceptance of Tenacity. (11) The second of that being Purity. (12) Tenacity serves as a filter where the ill minded are separated from those of good will. (13) The worship of the Light is a lifelong process and it is the end of many young acolytes who do not see the hope and salvation at the end of the path. (14) This is the way the Light maintains its purity among its believers. (15) For without Tenacity, one cannot continue on the path of the virtues. Subtext 3 – Compassion (1) The third and final, being the hardest of the three and thus being the last to learn. (2) It is comprising of two characteristics. (3) The first of Compassion being that onto Others. (4) Compassion is vital to be shown onto others. (5) This means being Compassionate towards the lowest peasant to the highest noble. (6) All followers under the Light deserve compassion and even those who turn from the Light, should they one day seek salvation. (7) Without Compassion for others, one cannot commend Compassion from others. (8 ) The second of that being onto one’s self. (9) This is Compassion onto Others. (10) Compassion towards one’s self just as much as towards another is vital in the development of the spirit. (11) For how can one be treated with Compassion if he does not show Compassion unto himself? (12) This is why Respect stands as the basis of the virtues. (13) This is Compassion onto one’s Self. (14) Compassion is also of good and bad nature. (15) Situations vary where Compassion is either vital, or detrimental to others development. (16)In which Compassion is vital can be seen in a Knight helping a poor beggar by showing him that the world is not unkind, helping him off his feet and offering him a meal and work for pay. (17) By showing Compassion onto others who are in need of it may give them the will to carry on and grow from the experience. (18) In which Compassion can be detrimental can be seen in the Knight seemingly helping the poor beggar by showering him with gold and praise, trinkets which condition him to believe if he does nothing, he will be rewarded generously by those who are kind. (19) By showing compassion where it is not needed or even in excess, people who have potential to grow from the experience find themselves doing just the opposite. (20) This is Compassion and why it is the last and final Virtue to learn. (21) Only the truly wise and thoughtful may know when to show Compassion and when they ought not to. Category:Documents